


warriors (of light)

by Sunset Days (DreamyRequiem)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: 'hey de whatre u writing' weird crossovers, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Multi, for both?? i think, if i should up the rating from teen just lemme know kk?, this is a one shot!!!, warriors is arguably super more violent than ff14 so rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/Sunset%20Days
Summary: Building a new life in the wake of a Calamity is easier than it sounds, when a lot of people would gladly accept the reason of 'Amnesia' for why you don't remember your home.It's not so easy getting caught up in a whirlwind of events that lead you to old friends you can't remember and a Primal who wants your blood.At least your old-new friends are in the same position as you.





	warriors (of light)

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta`d
> 
> my dumb ass really likes crossovers.
> 
> also happy early access shadowbringers day!! i'm super glad i finished it in time lol

Bramble fiddled with his lance's handle, grimacing as he sunk further into the shadows of Limsa Lominsa. While it wasn't a bad city, it was very loud in comparison to Gridania and he missed the serene winds of the Twelveswood. The salty air of the city didn't help either.

His tail curled up against his back and he sighed. Honestly, he should just finish passing on the letters from the Seedseer so he could return to Gridania and get back to work for the Twin Adder. Gods knew that the Twelveswood was going through some crazed nonsense these days.

Sighing to himself, Bramble pushed away from the door and began jogging towards the elevator, keen to negotiate with the Storm guard standing there. It was, after all, the only way up.

And then his foot caught on something and he went tumbling to the ground, his arms tangling with someone else. He heard his lance clank across the ground and he grimaced as he tugged himself free from the person. "S-sorry--" He stumbled out.

"Watch where you're going!" They snapped and Bramble paused. Wait, what. He had been walking like a normal being, not a psycho path rushing through a city state!

Bramble scowled at them. "I should be telling you that. I was just walking! You were rushing around like a rabid squirrel!"

The other puffed up furiously, the tip of their lion tail fluffed out. "Excuse me?? I am not rabid!" The miqo`te yelled out. Bystanders were stopping to stare at them as they yelled at one another, but Bramble could hardly care about that.

He bared his teeth at the other miqo`te raised their book, clearly intending to smack him with it. But just as they readied to get into a brawl, the storm guard from next to the elevator appeared behind the ginger furred miqo`te.

The roegadyn was giving them a severe look. "If you two are going to argue in a public place liek this, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." His voice was cold and irritated. All it did was make Bramble flinch down to his core.

Damn it, why had he let himself fall into that trap? He was doomed now, because he needed to get this letter to the Admiral. Yet he can't because there was no way that Storm guard was going to trust him now.

Bramble bit down on the inside of his lip in frustration. What could he do now?

The other miqo`te scowled at him. "Thanks," They said, bitingly sarcastic, "Now my guild master is going to know about this."

He scowled at them. "Yeah, well, I can't deliver this missive from the Seedseer of Gridania--you know, the leader of an entire city state?--so I think I have bigger problems." Bramble looked back towards the elevator sorrowfully.

For some reason or another, that seemed to make the ginger miqo`te pause. They made a face at him before they looked back towards the elevator. They seemed to come to some sort of conclusion before they grabbed his arm and started dragging him off.

"H-Hey! What're you doing?!" He demanded. 

They huffed. "Just come with me. I've got an idea to get you to the Admiral." They sounded determined as they dragged him pass the Aetheryte plaza.

Bramble blinked in confusion at the sudden aid but allowed them to drag him forward. It's not like he had anything left to lose. Though he would object to losing the missive--but only that. It’s not like he had anything of with on him besides that.

Though he did wonder what this strange miqo`te wanted to do to him now.

* * *

Feather fiddled with her staff, glancing up towards where Crow was curled up and reading through a manual. He had been eager to help her find something about Mormo, when he had widdled out the truth about the Thaumaturges' troubles from her. Granted, neither of them had found anything yet, but perhaps...perhaps an outsider's view by spot something she and the others could not.

She wanted to avoid killing Cocobusi, if she could, if it was possible. The lalafell's only crime was wanting to support his brothers, to stand with them as what he saw as equal. And even more so, Feather felt guilty. If she had stepped in sooner, Mormo wouldn't have been able to control Cocobusi's body as she had.

It felt like it was technically her fault more than anyone else's.

Feather must've been making a face at the book, because Crow said, "You know, you're getting to set that book on fire."

She flushed in embarrassment. "I have to want to set a fire for it to work." She joked back to him.

Crow smirked. "Yeah, you look like you want to set the book on fire." He snickered as Feather stuck her tongue out at him. Crow was far too sassy for his own good, sometimes.

Shaking her head, Feather sighed. "I just--I should've realized what Cocobusi was doing sooner. I should've--I should've stopped him from going near it." Mormo couldn't give her anything that she couldn't get herself. Even her lost past was something she could recover all on her own, eventually.

Blinking, Feather looked up at Crow as he laid a hand on hers. They stared at each other for a long time before they both flushed and pulled away from each other.

Clearing his throat, Crow said, "For what it's worth, I think you're not at fault. Only Cocobusi can take the blame for this along with Mormo and well...we're trying to save him right now."

Feather looked back up at him and smiled. The pugilist was kind, if prickly to those he didn't know. Whatever the reason for that, she had never asked. It was likely a heavy subject for the other miqo`te and she didn't want to breach that.

She sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Even so, I still need to find a way to save Cocobusi. Everyone else says there's nothing they can do to save him but I--I want to save him." Plus, they could help future victims if they could save Cocobusi.

Leaning against Crow's shoulder, Feather said, "Have you found anything that might be useful?"

Crow shook his head. He gave his own books a mournful stare. "Half of it goes right over my head, sorry." He confessed, a rare display of admitting there was something he didn't know. "I looked all over, but..."

Feather touched his elbow with a gentle smile. "Thank you for the help, even if we couldn't find anything. Would you come with me to tell Cocobuki the bad news?"

He peered up at her before nodding seriously. Crow stood up and gathered up all the books he had been reading. Feather followed suit and then ducked further into the Thaumaturge Archives to replace the books in their places.

She led him towards the shelves she'd taken each one of the books from and replaced them. Crow peered around the archives as they finished, curious. Feather didn't blame him: Non-Thaumaturges weren't normally allowed inside. The current crisis was the only reason he'd been allowed inside, along with her vouching for him.

"Feather." She looked up at him, surprised at the sorrow on his face. "I really am sorry about Cocobusi."

Giving him a pained smile, Feather thanked him for the apology. Because if none of the others found something, Cocobusi was doomed to death alongside Mormo.

(It still felt like it was her fault.)

* * *

Squirrel grumbled against Bramble's side. She and Storm were both squashed against either side of the broad miqo`te, though she was the only one still awake. They were camping out in Thanalan, her first visit to the area.

After helping Bramble out in getting a meeting with the Admiral, Squirrel had been assigned to go with him, alongside a rogue named Storm. It was a bit of a surprise that the two of them had slipped into place with Bramble easily.

Somehow, it just felt right to fight alongside him. Squirrel didn't question it too much because she couldn't pick out why she felt that way. It just felt like a waste of time to try and ifgure it out.

Tilting her head towards the sky, looking towards the stars, she smiled. It might be strange and it might be a pain to not know why, but Squirrel was even more strangely happy here.

As she turned back against Bramble's side, she smiled harder. Those feelings might not make sense, but they were hers. Here she knew, no matter what, she could be safe.

"Squirrel?" A soft voice mumbled near her head. "What're you doing up..."

She looked up into Bramble's amber eyes. Squirrel smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Bramble. Did I wake you up?" She whispered.

He yawned. "Maybe." He mumbled. "Shouldn't you be asleep though...? We've got so much to do tomorrow..." Squirrel snickered as his arm around her tightened as if the thought of their job the next day was too much to think about.

Looking back up to the sky, Squirrel said, "Yeah, we do. But I just can't sleep." There was too much on her mind.

"What about?" Another sleepy voice mumbled. Storm peered over Bramble at her, blinking tiredly. Then she realized she must've said that last part out loud.

Squirrel shook her head. "Silly stuff. Like how I feel safe and comfortable with you both, like I've known you for years even though we only just recently met." Her lips twitched into a wry smile.

Bramble hummed above her. He seemed to think for a moment before he said, "Well, I can't say I feel any differently." When he didn't continue, she poked him and he looked down at her with fond exasperation. "I meant that. There's nothing more to say."

She rolled her eyes. "Most people would think that's weird. Right, Storm?" Squirrel peered over at the gray miqo`te.

To her surprise, Storm shook his head. He glanced briefly at Bramble before looking back at her. "No, I agree with Bramble. I feel just the same." He clicked his tongue.

Squirrel raised her eyebrows at them and snorted. "Dumb boys. Never questioning anything." She shook her head and unconsciously pressed her face against the warm fabric of Bramble's shirt.

On Bramble's other side, she could hear Storm shifting around and spotted one of his arms snaking around Bramble's torso. Squirrel snickered and stuck her tongue against his arm. She heard a soft squeak and she stifled another snicker.

Above her head, Bramble laughed at them both and tightened his hold on them. Squirrel let out a squawk as she was pressed tight against him. Behind them, Storm yelped as he tried to wiggle free. Unfortunately, he'd already trapped himself in Bramble's grasp.

"Got you both." Bramble declared.

Laughing, Squirrel bumped the top of her head against Bramble's chin. The older miqo`te smirked and rubbed his chin against Squirrel's head in return. On Bramble's other side, Storm huffed and rubbed his cheek again Bramble's.

Twelve above, she was way too happy here. Something was going to ruin it someday, she knew, but until that day came she'd just have to be satisfied with what she had at this moment. 

She smiled against Bramble's neck. Yeah, she could live with that.

* * *

Tawny tilted her head to Crow. The monk was the one who had come up with this plan, so she was trusting him to have some sort of idea on what to do next.

And yet, he seemed confused and worried, as if he had no idea what to do next. She frowned and shifted in place: Normally, if the one making the plans looked like that, she would take charge as the group tank.

However, this was Crow. She trusted Crow to be able to shore up and figure something out. Thought she really did hope that Crow figured something out as the monsters were starting to do damage to their hide out.

"Crow!" Feather called out from her own bunker, peering at them. "What do you need me to do?"

He glanced over at her and grimaced for a moment before glaring at the monsters. Feather seemed to have knocked his head back into the game as he started thinking about some sort of plan. Tawny hefted her shield, narrowing her eyes at the monsters.

 _Come on, Crow_ , she thought, _Think of something!_

Crow cleared his throat. "Tawny, can you draw them to the corner over there?" He gestured to a far corner. "Keep them there--Feather, cast your strongest fire spell. I'll come in right after that spell is fired and take out the targets."

She smirked to herself. Tawny said, "Whatever you say, Crow." She kicked over the rubble and threw a Flash at the monsters. They shrieked and raced after her as she sprinted for the corner.

Tawny spun around and hefted her shield up just in the nick of time. She flinched as she heard the monster's nails screech across her shield. Jerking the shield forward, she knocked the monsters back into Feather's spell.

Stepping back from the flames, Tawny made a face. Even moving away, she could still feel the heat of the flames on her face. It was unpleasant and reminded her of--something. Probably something she had forgotten.

She's forgotten quite a lot of her life, after all.

Her attention was returned to the fight as Crow dove out of cover and slammed into one of the monster's backs. Tawny grimaced and cast Flash again, drawing their attention back to her. "Assholes!" She called out to them as she beheaded one of the skeletons.

Feather tossed herself out from her cover, the tip of her staff slamming down as she cast another fire spell. The monster she hit shrieked in pain. It tried to scurry away from Feather, but Tawny dove forward, her sword flashing out as she stabbed in four times.

It rattled and then crumbled away as if it had never been. The remaining two skeletons furiously rattled their bones. Tawny responded by slashing through the neck of one of them. It too crumbled away--and the last skeleton hesitated.

Of course it did. It may be a monster, but it did have some self-preservation instinct.

Too bad that didn't mean anything as Feather roasted it and Crow pummeled the last of its HP out of it.

Tawny toed the small pile of dust left from the skeleton. "Looks like it’s out." She declared. "You guys want to rest or are you ready to keep on moving to the next fight?"

Crow made a face but nodded. "I'm alright to keep going. I barely got even a scratch in that fight." His fingers hover over a small scratch on his face, which was bleeding lightly down his face. Tawny frowned at it but accepted Crow's decision: It was probably only bleeding like that because it was on his face.

"Shall we go left or right?" Feather asked, clapping her hands. Her staff sparkled with light from where she had strapped it against her back.

Humming to himself, Crow said, "I say right. What about you two?"

Tawny tilted her head and peered into the two corridors. Her instincts told her to say left--there would be more monsters and possibly more loot there. Yet...their goal was to track down a group of lost researchers, not loot. If right led to the deeper sections of the dungeon, than that was the choice she had to make.

"Right sounds good to me." Tawny declared.

Nodding in agreement, Feather said, "I agree. I suppose we'll be heading right then!" Her fingers moved as she cast a low level fire spell--this one for a couple of floating fireballs to surrond them as they entered the darkness.

Crow nodded and turned to the right corridor. He adjusted his weapons for a moment before striding into the darkness. Feather followed without hesitation.

Tawny? She hefted her shield and sword and readied herself for battle. She wasn't going to let either of them die, not here.

Not ever.

* * *

Crow bit down hard on his lip. The amalj’aa had managed to take them by surprise and had dragged their weary party of three to some camp. It was evidently a holy site for them but...That didn't exactly explain why they were there.

Not until he heard one of them mention Ifrit.

The mention of the Primal made the fur on his tail stick up. He knew the amalj’aa had worshipped the being yet he had simply dismissed it. Crow absolutely should've known better than to do that.

Tawny and Feather were there as well, tied together on the other side of the clearing. They seemed to be talking, hopefully trying to figure out a way out of this. Of course, the three of them weren't the only adventurers there.

Two male miqo`te were tied up against each other near him. They were trying to edge towards the other side of the clearing, where a ginger miqo`te girl was tied up. Said girl was glowering at everyone around here, but especially a flame soldier at her side.

Crow wondered what they had done to anger her.

He shook his head and looked up as the amalj’aa came and grabbed a group of refugees and flame soldiers. The brunet miqo`te adventurer stuck out his leg, aiming to trip one of the massive beastmen. They just walked right over his leg.

The miqo`te hissed in agitation and Crow rolled his eyes. "Hey." He hissed at him. "Stop doing that. You're not helping anyone."

Both adventurers jolts and looked at him. "Who're you?" The gray miqo`te asked, tilting his head towards Crow.

"Crow." The dark miqo`te muttered. "Look, we might...have to wait until they drag us off to whatever ritual they're doing to get away."

The brunete scowled. "And leave all these people here? We can't do that!" He snapped, frustration rolling off him in waves.

His nostrils flared. "We don't have a choice, you moron! If we don't get out of here, the grand companies will never know about what's going on and just more people will be tempered. Is that something you want?" Crow snarked, just as frustrated.

"Bramble." The gray miqo`te whispered as the brunet opened his mouth. Bramble--or so Crow assumed--made a face and twisted his gaze away. The gray miqo`te looked back at him. "I'm Storm. Got any ideas on what to do?"

Crow paused and eyeballed Storm. Maybe...huh. It was strange to have someone he didn't know was willing to follow a plan he made. "...Go along with what the amalj`aa are planning for now. Once they try to pull us to Ifrit, we fight back." Crow nodded sharply.

Storm nodded and bumped his shoulder against Bramble's. "Did you hear that, Bramble?" He asked.

The other man sighed and nodded slightly. "Yeah," He said, "I heard."

The trio went quiet, peering towards the other trio of female miqo`te. Judging by how the amalj`aa were starting to hustle them towards their group, Crow was pretty sure their chance was coming up soon.

In fact, just as he thought that, the amalj`aa started pushing them to get up as well. Crow scowled as he forced himself to his feet. Storm helped balance Bramble as he stood as well. A couple soldiers that had been captured alongside him were forced up as well and the group was pushed towards a distant cavern.

Crow shifted in place and was getting ready to pull the ropes apart. He could feel the other adventurers with him do the same. Tawny looked ready to kick someone in the face and Feather's face was stony. Crow felt the prickles of magic against his skin.

He smirked and forced his ropes apart. The amalj`aa let out roars of fury and moved towards him. Bramble's leg went up and hit the closest one in the face. Storm head butted another while Feather unleashed a ball of fire in a third's face.

Unsurprisingly, the fireball did little to damage it, though it did seem to surprise them. Tawny swung her leg into the very same amalj`aa. It roared and threw Tawny back. She snarled and broke her own ropes as she rolled back into the fight.

Bramble and Storm seemed to have broken their own ropes to try and fight their own amalj`aa, while the miqo`te he didn't know tackled another and clawed at their face with sharp claws. He kicked another amalj`aa in the chest. It staggered and Crow shifted, ready to escape.

Except something exploded around them. He felt like he was burning--and then his legs collapsed from under him. Crow clasped his stomach, shaking in pain. Through blurry eyes, Crow could see the others were collapsed like him.

No--No, his plan failed? Crow let out a snarling hiss. Wow, what a failure.

They dragged them up towards the cavern and Crow felt himself go limp in their grasp. This...They were doomed, huh? Ifrit was going to temper them and they'd be lucky to be killed to be free from it.

He closed his eyes, unwilling to look at the place he'd lose his free will. The amalj`aa were chanting some sort of spell, no doubt to summon Ifrit. Crow leaned to the side and felt what he knew was Feather.

His hands were free so her reached forward and took both Feather's and Tawny's hands. They didn't react beyond squeezing his hands with theirs.

The ground shook beneath his feet as something landed. He shuddered and tightened his group as he heard a voice speak in an unknown language. Either every word, a wave of what Crow figured was fire rolled over them.

As the words faded away and the waves followed, Crow waited for him to suddenly be chanting Ifrit's name. Waited for some sign the tempering was over. After a minute or even two--Crow wasn't sure--he opened his eyes.

The trio of miqo`te adventurers were standing close to them, glowering up towards the massive form of Ifrit. Tawny and Feather were doing the same--and Crow glanced around. The soldiers that had been brought with them had collapsed to the ground, bowing reverently towards what he assumed was Ifrit.

Why were they bowing? It hadn't worked, right? After all, if those soldiers were tempered, than shouldn't he and the other miqo`te also be tempered? The fact that he wasn't running over himself to grovel to Ifrit said he wasn't but...

There was a warm glow burning in his chest. It wasn't warm like fire, but like a soft sunlit day. Peaceful and calm--protective and gentle.

"What now?" Storm whispered, his hands clenched at his sides.

Tawny let go of Crow’s hand, her sword and shield flashing into her hands. "We fight," She said, sharp teeth bared.

* * *

Storm gasped as he felt fire lick his arms. It felt like this fight had gone on for forever--like they had been brought there to be tempered days ago, instead of merely a hour ago at most.

He clenched his hands on his daggers and dodged under another wave of fire. Ifrit was shrieking in fury, still ranting about something called the Echo. Storm didn't know what that was, but if it pissed the Primal off, than Storm was willing to give it a chance.

One of the waves made him almost fall, but Bramble caught him with ease. "Keep it together, Storm," Bramble said, his voice a whisper in Storm's ear.

Storm only nodded and adjusted his grip on his blades. His blades could still handle cutting up on Ifrit for a little while longer--he'd just have to take it down faster. Hefting one of the blades, he looked for some sort of weak point.

Even an open would be nice, he thought as he watched Bramble jab his spear into the Primal's arm and jump away.

Something purple came out of the wound, splashing across the arena as Bramble dove away, glittering in an arc along with his spear. The adventurer miqo`te who had been tied with him and Bramble was diving in and out of attack radius, his fists pounding against Ifrit's armored skin.

Despite the damage they were doing, the Primal couldn't seem to pull its gaze from the gladiator. He didn't know what their--her?--name was but they were pretty damn good at their job. Storm would admit he's never seen a gladiator as good as her.

As he watched the gladiator stab her sword into Ifrit's knee, Storm saw something red and long, like a nail, stab into the ground in the center of the arena. He squinted at it: What the heck was that?

Kill it, whispered a voice in his ear and Storm followed through without thinking. And he wasn't the only one as the thaumaturge and Bramble also started attacking the nail with him. It shuddered under their blows and behind them, Ifrit bellowed.

Yeah, Storm had a feeling they had to kill it, fast.

Storm slipped around Ifrit's massive form and approached the nail. One of his blades flashed out and slashed across the red almost fleshy looking nail. A cut that oozed the same purple as Ifrit appeared and Storm bit down on his lip: Yeah, alright, that is definitely something they needed to kill.

Between him, Bramble, and Crow, the nail eventually fell. It broke in two, purple splattering across the ground as the nails' form faded into silver wisps. Storm rolled his shoulders and turned around to begin attacking Ifrit again.

Ifrit roared. Storm shuddered with it, feeling like his bones were rocking inside his body. While he felt like he was going to turn into jelly, Ifrit leapt towards the eclipse above them.

Grimacing, he knelt on one knee to brace himself, ready for the Primal to fall. With that height and how badly damaging its fire waves were, Ifrit would probably kill them all when it impacted against the ground. Wonderful: This is exactly the way he wanted to die.

He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

The worst never came.

Storm opened his eyes as a wave of warm fire rolled over him. It did hurt, but it was like a sunburn compared to the blistering fires that the previous waves had been. He narrowed his eyes as he fished out a flash of potion. Why had that attack done practically nothing?

Ifrit was roaring something above them. Storm didn't know the language but all he knew for sure was that the Primal was very, very angry. Probably because they were still alive.

He huffed a breath and snipped his blades against Primal's legs. It roared in rage and shook him off just as the thaumaturge's blast of ice, followed by a blast of fir, impacted against the side of Ifrit's head. It staggered back.

In the next moment, Bramble and the gladiator rolled forward and stabbed their individual weapons into Ifrit's throat. Ifrit shuddered and slid down the weapons by an inch before, like the nail before it, it broke into wisps of silver.

The purple blood-liquid didn't vanish with the body, leaving both Bramble and the gladiator covered in it. The two exchanged bemused looks before turning around to look at the rest of the group. Storm grinned wide and hard, ready to celebrate somehow defeating a Primal when an Amalj`aa war cry broke through the atmosphere.

He spun around and spotted two of them rumbling towards them, looking furious. Twelve, more to fight? Despite his exhaustion, Storm readied himself for another battle.

However, the two warriors stopped and fell at the same time, arrows sticking out of their backs. At the edge of the arena, a squad of soldiers were standing over the defeated forms of Amalj`aa. They were looking aghast at the other adventurers, civilians, and mercenaries that had been with Storm and the others.

The ones who had been Tempered.

One of the Immortal Flame soldiers approached them, cautious. Squirrel waved at him, her book attached to her hip. They still seemed suspicious of them until the gladiator clearer their throat. "Well, that was exciting." They told the soldier in a feminine voice, covered in purple Primal blood.

The solider stared at her(?) before running a hand down his face. "...Alright, you six. You--We need to assess everyone who was captured for Tempering. Come on." They turned around and limped back to the other soldiers.

Storm turned to the gladiator. "Good work out there." He told them(?).

The gladiator snorted a laugh. "Any good gladiator would've been able to do that." They held out a hand. "I'm Tawny, and that's Feather. I'm guessing you already introduced yourself to Crow?" They nodded to each miqo`te in turn.

"Yeah, Crow told us his name earlier. I'm Storm, that's Bramble, and Squirrel was the one with you two." Storm accepted the offered handshake.

Tawny pulled back and questioningly said, "Three girls and three boys then?"

Storm glanced at his two friends and they nodded. "Yeah, that's right." God, he hoped Tawny and Feather the girls then. He'd feel like a right asshole if Crow was one of the girls and he got it wrong.

"We should probably head over to the soldiers, now that we're actually introduced." Feather pointed out as she pulled away from Crow, who had a bandage across his upper arm now. Guess he must’ve gotten hurt and Storm didn't notice.

Squirrel bounced past them. "Well, then! Let's go." The arcanist was eager to get this over with.

Not that he could blame her. Storm really just wanted to get through that assessment and sleep for a year. Fighting a Primal really was exhausting work.

* * *

None of them really noticed how easily they fell into step with one another, how easy it was to fight alongside each other. Like they had been doing it for years. Perhaps that was why they never noticed: It just seemed so natural that there was no reason to question it.

They'll find out why, one day. Find that the Warriors of Light that had vanished years before were still alive and roaming the world. That they had no memories of their lives, before or during their time as the Warriors of Light.

Turns out, they were always Warriors of Light, before, during, and after the Calamity.

**Author's Note:**

> I......rlly like the headcanon that all the players are the warriors from pre calamity, just that all non legacy players have amnesia. it's Neat.
> 
> also i couldn't let this crossover idea go, rip me.
> 
> i had no idea how to write all the names with a ' or ` so i just stuck w/ `. hope it reads okay??


End file.
